


Blue Raspberry

by MosImagination



Series: Star Trek [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg, OOC Spock, Parental James T. Kirk and Spock, Pregnancy Cravings, Pregnant Kirk, Unplanned Pregnancy, dominant spock, food cravings, slurpee, submissive Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James T. Kirk is experiencing pregnancy cravings and begs spock to go get him a blue raspberry slurpee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Raspberry

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever actual Star Trek fanfic! Just so y'all know, I have liked Star Trek actually longer then I have liked Star Trek. But I have been too scared to right fan fiction! 
> 
> I know it's cracky and OOC but it is for fun! So enjoy!

"Jim, I believe we have a dilemma." Spock said gently into the phone, sighing In the state of knowing that Jim would be upset. 

"What is it Spock?" Jim whimpered heavily. 

"They appear to be out of blue raspberry.." The male whispered softly. 

Spock was shyly standing inside of a 7-11 convince store, he had been sent to go a retrieve Jim his Xtra large blue raspberry slurpee. Spock agreed to it because he couldn't help but wish to please his pregnant fiancé in anyway he could. 

"They don't have any?" Jim groaned and Spock to clearly hear the soft curses flowing under his breath.

"Spock. I told you. Get me some please. The baby and I want the slurpee bad. And you know who out this baby in me?" Jim was moody. 

Spock sighed and pushed his hand to his face, "I did." 

"Hell yeah! It was you!" Jim had begun crying. "I was living a happy life as a twenty year old and I fell in love with you. I had unprotected sex with you every day! Because male pregnancies are rare! And here we are! I'm engaged to a twenty four year old and eight months pregnant. Please I just need the blue raspberry slurpee!" Jim cried softly. 

Spock smiled ever so slightly. "I am also in love with you Jim. I know you are experiencing high emotional distress. Do not let this worry you though. You and the baby want the slurpee and I will retrieve it for you both." 

Spock ended the call an then left to go to his car. He looked up on his gps for the next closest 7-11. 

He drove twenty minutes to the next store. He parked out front them headed inside. He let himself show a sweet smile upon sight of the blue frozen slush. 

Spock then filled up the Xtra large and went to pay. 

Spock then headed home. 

~~ 

Spock unlocked the front door of the small house, he hummed and looked around. "Jim!" He called into the house. 

Spock them heard the padding footsteps of Jim's bare feet against the hard wood flooring. 

"Spock..?" Jim whispered tiredly, one hand tucked tightly underneath his swollen belly. 

Spock chuckled and leant down, he allowed his lips to touch softly against Jim's own. "Hello Jim. I have returned with the slurpee you asked for." 

Jim's eyes brightened and he slowly took it away, he sipped at it and hummed. "Just what the baby and myself needed..." Jim whispered and smiled. 

"Look Spock...I'm sorry about what I said I-" spock cut Jim off, hushing him and gently pulling him against his form. 

"Jim...you were simply experiencing harsh mood swings, and you needed something to make you pleased." Spock whispered. 

Jim smiled and blushed, "I love you...and I am so glad to be marrying you and having your child." 

Spock chuckled and nosed into Jim's hair, "I share your love, and I am eagerly also glad."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me, should I try to write more? I like SpockXKirk and BonesXKirkXSpock


End file.
